1. Field
The present disclosure relates to heating apparatus and more particularly pertains to a new air heating apparatus for providing a flow of air with useful amounts of static pressure so that the flow may be communicated over greater distances than previously achieved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of apparatus to heat air for purposes such as heating living spaces, warming equipment operating in extremely cold climates, removing moisture from structures or material, is known. One system that has been utilized is shown in FIG. 1. However, one drawback of the system depicted is that, despite the inclusion of a fan and a sufficient amount of air flow, the static pressure of the air flow has been limited, and as a result the ability to move the heated air over more useful distances through hoses connected to the apparatus has been limited. This has limited the ability to use the apparatus in some applications.